


Again and again and again (alternatively: go AWAY, Missy)

by fangirlingacrosstheuniverse



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Kind of romanticism of bad behaviour, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, goddamn Missy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse/pseuds/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse
Summary: Missy keeps turning up at Clara's school, bugging her while she's teaching. But why is she really there? Clara's kind of scared to find out...





	Again and again and again (alternatively: go AWAY, Missy)

Margaret-Louise Walburga-Smith, Maggie to her friends (and anyone else who knew what was good for them), was walking to class the first time it happened. Well, the first time she saw it, anyway.  
She had been running an errand for a teacher and was as a consequence early for her next class-history with Miss Oswald. Miss Oswald was quite young for a teacher, probably in her early twenties.  
She was also a very good teacher, managing to get even the most apathetic students at least a bit interested in the relatively dry subject of history- although for most of the troublemaking boys (and a few girls), this had less to do with her teaching methods and more to do with the fact that she was young and pretty. Truth be told, Maggie was part of that group. Technically speaking, she could have gone back to her Period 3 class, (Science), but the possibility of having a conversation with the awkwardly hot history teacher was not an opportunity she could pass up. Besides, it was only like three minutes until the bell and, given how little time she ever had to herself at school, Maggie was perfectly willing to just sit outside her history classroom for a couple of minutes.

She climbed the stairs, happy to be able to take her time going up them for once. She walked down the corridor (luckily the classrooms she walked past were empty; she always felt really awkward walking past classes of people.)  
She was about to turn the corner when she heard voices. One of them was recognisably her history teacher, but the other voice was unfamiliar-it sounded older and Scottish. For reasons she wasn't entirely sure of, she stopped and listened. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she was weirdly curious.  
"Does he know you're here?"  
Maggie reeled back in shock. She'd never heard Miss Oswald talk like that, not even when she caught Jack Lewis trying to snort cocaine in class. She sounded pissed.  
The Scottish voice spoke again.  
"Of course he doesn't. He would be very annoyed with me if he did, you know how he gets."  
She sounded smug and condescending, exactly like the school receptionist.  
"And for good reason, too. The Doctor told me about you. All about the Toclafane, and Harold Saxon, and the Year That Never Was."  
Harold Saxon. That name rang a bell, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it.  
Maggie couldn't help herself. She had to peek. As quietly and slowly as she could, she leaned forward, peeking around the corner. She saw Miss Oswald talking to an older woman. The other woman was dressed in slightly weird, dark clothes. She had high cheekbones and dark lipstick, and was tapping an umbrella against her leg as she spoke.  
"Oh, that was a long time ago. I've matured! Mind you, Lucy Saxon... Delicious little creature. The Doctor didn't approve, even though I offered to share... But he never was any fun."  
She made a face like a sad puppy. Maggie had never seen such an expression on an adults' face.  
Miss Oswald, however, remained unaffected-her jaw tightened, and her voice became more clipped, similar to when she was giving someone a detention.  
"He told me about Lucy, as well. He said you coerced her into marrying you, and that you 'shared' her with anyone who asked."  
The other woman chuckled condescendingly, and Maggie wanted to slap the smirk off her stupid, smug face. So did Miss Oswald, judging by the way her body tensed up.  
"Ah, the closed mindedness of humans. Never fails to amuse me. Now, as I was saying-"  
But the woman's voice was cut off abruptly by the harsh buzz of the school bell.  
"Missy, you have to go!" Miss Oswald hissed sharply. I don't care what sort of scheme you have going, you need to leave. My next class will be here any second now. Go away."  
The older woman (who Maggie now knew was called Missy) chuckled throatily.  
"Saved by the bell, I suppose. Oh well, ta ta for now. Until next time, dear."  
Maggie peeked around the corner in time to see a woman with black hair and old fashioned clothing lean down to kiss her teacher on the cheek. Though the action seemed mostly innocent, something about it struck her as...indecent.  
Cheeks flaming red, she returned to her corner. When she felt it was safe to come out, Miss Oswald was standing behind her desk, hand pressed to her cheek, blushing red. There was no sign of the other woman.

\---------------------

Miss Oswald had seemed a bit flustered for the lesson after that, but Maggie suspected that if she hadn't witnessed... whatever it was, she wouldn't have noticed the difference. For weeks after that, while she hadn't actually see the older woman again, she started to pay even closer attention to Miss Oswald-she watched her teachers' every action, searching for signs of... something.

\---------------------

The woman in question, Miss Clara Oswald, was pissed off. After her work day ended, the first time Missy had come to call-at her school, trying to interfere in her normal life- the nerve! (Clara had gone to a lot of effort to avoid mixing her 'normal' life with the Doctor and their travels, and then along came Missy and screwed everything up). Clara had gone to the Doctor immediately and demanded he do something about Missy. While he had been concerned and angry on her behalf, he was unable to find Missy to lecture her. Clara left, un-reassured by the Doctor's promises to find Missy.  
Even if he did, Clara expected he would let the other Time Lord off with a slap on the wrist, if that. He was annoyingly protective of the woman, even as he complained about her endlessly.

The second time she turned up, despite the Doctor's assurances, was only a few days after the first incident. At least this time it was at the end of the school day, so no classes of innocent young students were around for Missy to... torment? Kill? Clara wasn't sure.  
She was sat at her desk, marking papers. Honestly, she loved teaching, but this was the worst part of the job. Maybe she should just stop assigning homework altogether? Something to consider. Her students would certainly appreciate it.  
She was writing the final grade on yet another, bland, unimaginative essay (33%- a solid D-) when she heard that now familiar click of high heeled shoes approaching. She ignored it for a moment longer, hoping she would go away, but alas- stupid renegade Time Ladies were nothing if not persistent.  
"Oh look, a puppy."  
Clara suddenly regretted the fact that there were no students around- now how was she supposed to get rid of Missy? What's more, she was all alone with the woman, and maybe some of he more persistent cleaning staff. Resigned to the fact that she couldn't ignore the other woman any longer, Clara looked up with a scowl.  
"Missy. Exactly why are you here? Again?"

The older woman was wearing her usual Victorian-style get-up, her hair pulled back into a severe bun, her lips painted a deep red. Not that Clara noticed her lips. Or the way her clothing flattered her figure, displaying her curves perfectly... of course she didn't notice any of that. She hated the woman.  
In her distraction, she didn't notice Missy moving closer to the desk until the Time Lady was practically looming over her.  
"Why shouldn't I come and visit my good friend Clara Oswald?" Missy's voice, husky enough normally, lowered to a purr. "I've got to make sure the Doctor is looking after our little...pet, properly." Despite herself, Clara shivered. She's never really been attracted to the 'bad boy' type, with their air of danger and motorcycle riding and terrible decisions. Her tastes tended to run towards sweet, polite young men who hadn't killed numerous people and threatened to kill her. She definitely didn't normally find herself attracted to dangerous people (the Doctor being an exception she determinedly didn't think about. Besides, he wasn't interested in her like that. Hell, before she met Missy she hadn't thought he was interested in anyone like that.) Regardless, she wasn't attracted to women. Not at all. And especially not evil, dangerous Time Ladies who murdered people regularly and whose actions hurt people she loved. And who were overall terrible people. And who-  
Missy smirked, her face seeming to become more angular as Clara watched. She leaned in closer, and Clara fervently hoped the other woman hadn't sensed her inner turmoil.  
"Well, now that I've established you're all in one piece," Missy's breath mingled with Clara's, and she felt her face turn bright red (if it hadn't been so already).  
"I suppose I should... remedy that. That Doctor really doesn't give you what you need at all, does he? Not even a little... rough treatment."  
Clara felt herself melting into a puddle, desperately forcing herself not to lean forward and close the distance between them.  
Missy leaned ever closer, voice a dark whisper in Clara's ear: "But rest assured, pet; I know what to do with a sweet little morsel such as yourself, even if he doesn't."  
There was a stinging feeling in her ear, and Clara realised belatedly that Missy had grazed her with her teeth. "Don't worry, I won't leave you all alone too much longer. Until then," her eyes bore into Clara's, "Have a little something to remember me by," Her lips pressed against Clara's, firm and unrelenting. Clara felt like she was about to overheat, ready to explode. She felt herself relax under Missy's onslaught, melting into it, when- a sharp pain, and something trickled down her lip. Missy had bitten her! Again! The Time Lady smirked and drew away slightly, eyes glinting with... something. Coincidentally, Clara forgot how to breathe. Missy leaned back in, taking Clara's lower lip between her teething nibbling, her tongue darting out to pay at the blood. Like a kitten, Clara thought distantly. Like-

A familiar whooshing sound filled the room. Missy stepped back, and Clara sagged back in her chair.  
"Dearie me, I do seem to have outstayed my welcome. Ta ta for now! Oh, and do tell that Doctor of yours I'll see him soon, alright? I'll be back for you, later."  
And she turned and walked out of the classroom, her heels clicking down the corridor just as the TARDIS fully materialised.  
It wasn't until after the Doctor opened his doors, took one look at her, growled, and took off down the hall after her that she realised that she should have called him the second she saw Missy. She would do it next time, she assured herself. Not that there would be a next time...

Her confused thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor coming back in at a rush.  
"She's gone. Disappeared just as I got there; I barely caught a glimpse. I think she's mocking me."  
He looked at Clara, seeming to fully take her in for the first time. His gaze landed on her ear, her lips, her dazed expression, and sharpened. "Did she hurt you?" He covered the ground between them in only a few strides, ridiculous jacket billowing behind him. He rummaged in several pockets, pulling out an assortment of hard candies, a small teddy bear, and, finally, a handkerchief. He passed her the handkerchief in a nervous sort of flutter, a kind of panic in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I should have realised, she always goes after people close to me, I should have..."

Clara let his awkward babbling wash over her, comforting her with its familiarity. All the while, her brain ran in confused circles, Missy's final words echoing through her skull.  
"I'll be back for you later."  
She couldn't help but suppress a shiver.  
Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've lowkey been working on for a while. In the process of being reworked/edited, I'm just curious what people think. It will probably end up being a couple more chapters. Thank you for reading, and I'd love to know what you thought! (Please. I need feedback.) Constructive criticism welcome. :)


End file.
